Replacement
by BlackRoseDragon89
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of 6 guilds. All after the GMG. She wants revenge so she leaves a message to all the guilds. What is the message? Why does she only trust Sabertooth's dragon slayer duo? All going to be explained so please Review. Rolu!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Hiya, Hiya Mina! How are you? I'm going to make this story...It will be really short. this story will surprise some people and the other people who are not suprised, I'm sorry. This story was inspired by another story that I read but with a different ending. I hope you like it. It may have a few grammer mistakes, sorry. Anyway, I have a perfect plot and everything. At the end of this story I will talk about my other story. That will be very long and reasonable please read my other story.**

**Without any more distractions... **

* * *

** Chapter 1**

** On The Journey**

**Natsu's POV:**

I was walking inside the guild. Happy and exited to see my Lisanna. She's been my girlfriend for 9 months. I already said 'I love you' to her. Lisanna was awsome. When I entered the guild. Everyone was sad and crying. This was wierd. The guild is usually happy and having some party. Always loud and rowdy. What was going on?!

" Hey Minna" I said out loud. Everyone turned their head to face me. Sobbing, crying, and angry. " What's up? Why is everyone crying?"

"Natsu..." I heard Happy say, sobbing. Happy came to my shoulder. "It's Lucy...sh-sh-she's going t-to *sniff* *sniff* d-d-die!" Everyone cried. I just Ignored them all. That can't be true. She's not going to die. I know Lucy would never do that. I looked for Lisanna. She was the only person who wasn't crying. The only thing was that she was mad. I walked up to her.

"Hey Lisanna, what's up with everyone. Why are they all crying?" I asked her. I gave her a peck on her cheek.

"It's that Bitch. She's going to kill her self." She said. She was really angrey. I still didn't know what they were talking about. So asked Mira.

"Mira, what's up with everyone?" I asked her.

"Lucy wants the guild to go to the summit near where she use to live...tomorow." She sobbed " And she said that it was the day of her death. And that she wants us to *sniff * * sniff* *sniff* go their. just see her die. Because she says that she wants to see everyone that betrayed her. everyone who has told her that she was replacement...everyone." She fell to the ground crying even harder than she already was.

I was in shock. Why would she do that to herself. Wait does that mean she came to our guild.

"Did she come to the guild?" I said sniffing the air. I couldn't smell anything

"No. But someone brought The Weekly Sorcerer to the guild. Everyone got a copy and we all saw Lucy's picture. we turned the page and saw the title of the article and it says replacement." She gave me the magazine and turned the page. The article said: Article

**Replacement**

**By Jason**

**Jason**: Hello everyone! This is sssssssooooooooo ccccccccooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllll! ( To many. Sorry!) Today We have Lucy Heartfilia. Former Heiress and former guild we have a special request from Lucy to give a message to all the former guilds that she has been to. Lucy

**Lucy**: Yes, I would like to say that the following guild, please go into Magnolia. Once you are there, arrive to Strawberry street and 89th street. There is a large river, follow it going north. Stop when you reach a summit. Once you arrive there please wait. meet there on July 15. Which is the day after the magazine is published for this month. Please arrive there at noon. I will arrive there early to set up everything. Please prepare your self. The guilds are:

-** Fairy Tail**

**- Sabertooth**

**- Blue Pegasus**

**- Mermaid Heel**

**- Quatro Cerberus**

**- Lamia Scale**

**Jason**: May I come and watch to make a record of it?

**Lucy**: Of course!

**Jason**: Sooo cooollll! Our Readers would like to know why you want the guild to go to the summit?

**Lucy**: Oh. That's simple. Simply because I want them to see me die. I want to make them suffer what they've done to me. so please come and watch. Bring something to record it.

**Jason**: Ssoooooo cccccooolll! And sad. we'll get more of this story on July 15 so please come. Only guild members may come and of course Lucy and I will go. So cccooolll1!

**Article End**

This Can't be...no Lucy would ever do this. She's to weak to do this. It must be some sort of prank. This isn't Lucy. "Mira... This can't be real, right?" I said to her

"It's real Natsu..." She said in a sad tone. It had been months since Lucy was in the guild. She quit the guild 8 months ago. But we didn't know why. This doesn't seem like Lucy.

"Mira-nee can I have some juice!" Whined Lisanna. Cheerful as ever. Mira nodded sadly and gave her a glass of juice. I wasn't having fun with Lisanna, When she wasn't here that is. I was paying most of my attention to Lisanna. But then from that point I don't remember much after that, except that I started to date Lisanna. And I don't remember much about Lucy.

"Tomorow we will go and find Lucy. At the Summit. And when we find her, WE WILL BRING HER BACK TO THE GUILD!" I yelled, Cheers and roar were bieng yelled out. But what didn't notice was that there was a person at the guild doors with a hood on their head covering her arms and face. When the person saw that I was looking at him/her, It ran away, with 2 exceedes behind. I ran towards the mystery person but no one was there. And there was no scent left behind. That was strange. Who was that?

**Meanwhile... Sabertooth: Sting's POV**

I walked in the guild this morning, seeing everyone was angry. I saw Rogue at a table, sad/angry.

"Hey Rogue! What's up with everyone." I greeted.

He looked up at me and then returnrd to staring the table. He was looking at the a magzine, the front cover said ' Weekly Sorcerer' with a picture of Lucy on the cover. I was surprised to what I saw. Why would Lucy be on the cover of Weekly Sorcerer? Wouldn't she be on the the pictures, wearing a bikini?

"Rogue what's wrong?" I asked him sitting in front of him. He gave no reply.

He had an aura that made everyone except me move back a little. I've only seen Rogue this angry the day Lucy is gone. I guess she was doing something soon. He was holding the magazine, shaking. It seemed more like almost wanting to destroy that thing and then send it through the paper shredder 5000 time.

"Rogue, please give me the magazine." I said camly

"S-s-s-sure..." He said shakely and angry. I got the magazine from Rogue. I looked at the article and realised that it was about Lucy. "L-l-l-l-l-l-lucy..." He whispered angryly. I read it to myself: Article start ( I'm just coping from the first article.

**Replacement**

**By Jason**

**Jason**: Hello everyone! This is sssssssooooooooo ccccccccooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllll! ( To many. Sorry!) Today We have Lucy Heartfilia. Former Heiress and former guild we have a special request from Lucy to give a message to all the former guilds that she has been to. Lucy

**Lucy**: Yes, I would like to say that the following guild, please go into Magnolia. Once you are there, arrive to Strawberry street and 89th street. There is a large river, follow it going north. Stop when you reach a summit. Once you arrive there please wait. meet there on July 15. Which is the day after the magazine is published for this month. Please arrive there at noon. I will arrive there early to set up everything. Please prepare your self. The guilds are:

**- Fairy Tail **

**- Sabertooth **

**- Blue Pegasus **

**- Mermaid Heel **

**- Quatro Cerberus **

**- Lamia Scale**

**Jason**: May I come and watch to make a record of it?

**Lucy**: Of course!

**Jason**: Sooo cooollll! Our Readers would like to know why you want the guild to go to the summit?

**Lucy**: Oh. That's simple. Simply because I want them to see me die. I want to make them suffer what they've done to me. so please come and watch. Bring something to record it.

**Jason**: Ssoooooo cccccooolll! And sad. we'll get more of this story on July 15 so please come. Only guild members may come and of course Lucy and I will go. So cccooolll1!

**Article End**

NO... This can't be...could it? I mean Blondie would never kill herself. She isn't herself right now. Right? I look at Rogue, he calmed down.

"Rogue, this isn't real..." I said quietly. "Lucy would never do this... Why would she even try to? It's not Lucy at all."

"It's real Sting, It's real. And I couldn't confess to her before and now I won't be able to confess to her now." He said sadly. I know what he was talking about. He was in love with Lucy. And Lucy told me that she was in love with Rogue. The two were in love with eachother, but there was one thing that changed it all.

"I know Rogue, I know. Which is why We're going to bring her back tomorow." Screamed out loud. Allowing everyone to here me. Everyone began to cheer and prepare."And you are going to confess your feelings to her." I told Rogue. Making him blush. I laughed.

Rogue and I turned our head towards the Guild doors, feeling someone's stare at us. We saw a person coverd by a hood. Both Rogue and I walked up to it. When we stood right in front of it it realised that both Rogue and I spotted it. The person ran away. When we chased it, When I takled the person, my body ran through it.

"What the hell is that?" I said to Rogue who stopped next to me.

"I don't know..." He said sternly. We saw the person continue to run. The person had no sent to it, rather, it was disappearing into mid-air. Both Rogue and I headed to Sabertooth to get Lector and Frosch. Afterward, we went home. Only to find a letter. The letter was sent to Rogue, in the back of the letter it said. 'To Rogue Cheney. From Lucy Please read this' 'PS If Sting laughs, Kick him in the shin.'

Rogue and I looked at eachother. 'Who was it from?' I thought to myself. I could see Rogue was thinking the same thing. He opened the letter It said:

_Dear Rogue and Sting, _

_Hey it's been a while hasn't it? Well I'll see you soon so you don't have to worry or anything. And I know that you two didn't do anything wrong that made me want to leave Sabertooth. So I would like to tell you both something... But I can't tell you in this letter, so please come to the summit near your home. Which is basically cutting through the forest, following the river. Please come once you have received this letter and read it of course. Also bring Frosch and Lector with you. Love An old Nakama_

_PS Rogue I would like to Talk to you in private before you leave (She means after the discussion)... I got to confess to you something that I've been meaning to say to you before THAT happend. And thank you to both You(Rogue) and Sting. See you in a bit_.

Rogue and I were in shock. But Rogue had a small blush. Lucy must be the one who wrote this. She has that sticker thingy that has her initials on it. Plus the letter was in cursive. meaning that she wrote it.

"Rogue lets go..." I said to Rogue who nodded. We walked to the summit in silence. When we stood there, We saw a black figure there. It was that mystery person that I saw.

"Lucy..." Whispered Rogue. The figure turned around and took off it's hood. It was Blondie.

"Rogue...Sting...It's Been a while...Hasn't it." She said with a smile on her face and tears coming down her cheeks. Frosch came up to her and hugged her, Lector followed Frosch's Lead. Lucy was hugging the exceeds and slowly, without controling our bodies, Rogue and I walked up to her and hugged her. Lucy was a sister to me. And I've missed her so much. In the end everyone was crying on eachother's sholders. Crying with joy and crying of sorrowness and regret.

* * *

** Hey Minna! What's up? This is another story that I'm making and yes My other story will be made as well. 'A New Day' Will be updated. I'm just really busy. So I can't update that fast. and Yes I do know that The chapters are messed up so I'll fix it. So please Wait on the update.**

**Anyway this story will be shorter, But still interesting. Yes there is a paring in this. So please wait. Arigato Gozaimasu! Janee~~~~~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Mina! Yes I do Update fast. And I will make sure that I update that other story that I have so please bear with me a little longer So please understand. I don't have time on my side. kay?**

**Any way Disclaimer, I Do not own Fairy Tail!**

**With out a further a do...**

* * *

**Meeting once again**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV**

"Rogue...Sting...I've missed you so much." I say crying into their sholders. Making sure that I could feel there existence, and make sure this wasn't another of my dreams. I was sure this time that it was real I had to make sure because I could tell that a few things, truly, that I feel pressure from them, and their heat I could feel that too. Usually, I would only feel the air that passes through me, and I would feel lonely. But I know that I just don't want to let go of them, because this is real, and not a dream.

"Luce...please don't leave again. Everyone misses you so much. Why did you leave?" Asked Rogue calming down very slowly. Sniffing now and then.

"Yeah Blondie, why did you leave?" Asked Sting. Also sniffing now and then. We all stopped crying and sat on the floor. In a circle. I held the two exceeds close to me, making them comfortable for them to sleep on my lap.

"I left because...because of Yukino." I Began sadly "I figured that the events in Fairy Tail,would happend again. Which is not in my intrest currently. For what they have said and what they've done. That's why I left..."

"Luce why would you think that?" Asked Rogue, who was confused.

"Because I didn't want to get hurt again. You know how I felt after the GMG. They broke my heart into a thousand peices. And then I began to lose everyone's trust. It wasn't a good feeling at all. It was...sad. You know"

They nodded. I could see their eyes, I could read them, they say "We're sorry" and "We're ashamed"

"Luce...we understand..." Said both in unison. I smile at both of them. What good friends I've got. I thought to myself, Unlike some other people I know, who go into your heart and start smashing it into little peices. What a mistake. I see that Rogue has a little pink blush on his cheek, I giggle a little making him blush a little more.

"I'm glad to have friends like You guys. I really am." I say. Blushing a little.

"We're glad that we could be friends Lucy." Said Both Sting and Rogue then hugged me all of a sudden. Both with a smile on their face. Both hugging my arms and stomach, not allowing me to hug them back

"Thanks" I said finally. Both nodded still hugging me."Guys, there's something I have to tell you. Its about tommorow."

"What is it Luce?" Asked Rogue. Both Sting and Rogue looked up to me with a questioning looks on their face. My eyes were covered by my hair.

**Rogue's POV**

"I...I...have a plan for tomorow..." She said hesantly. Raising her head a little facing the night sky. It was beautiful. There was a full moon and twinkling stars in the night sky. It would be perfect to confess! No Rogue stop thinking about that for now. I Ducked my head into Luce's sholder. I breathed in her sent. It smelled like strawberries and vanilla. I see Sting doing the same thing. I send him a glare. In return he gives me a smirk. Both Sting and I let go of Luce and stared into her brown orbs called eyes.

"What is it Luce?" I asked

"Well tomorow..." She began

**Meanwhile Blue Pegasus Hibiki's POV**

( I know, I know. But I can't tell you the plan. Plus I forgot to tell you about the other guilds) I'm walking into the guild, when I hear a lot of sobbing. I thought the cries from all the women wanting to see me so badly so I run through and not just see the women crying. But EVERYONE was crying, especailly Master Bob. He was making a waterfall. Which means something bad must have happend. It doesn't usually happend. Everyone was crying and sobbing, everyone except Jenny. Strangely she was laughing like a maniac. I walk up to her. She was at the bar smiling and having the best day ever, while everyone else was sulking and crying with sorrow.

"Hey Jenny, whats up why is everyone sulking and crying." I ask Jenny, sitting next to her.

"Everyone's sad about this stupid article in weekly sorcerer. Even though everyone shouldn't be looking at that article, rather they should look at my photo shoot that I took. But they rather read that dumb article about Lucy." She said. When she said the article was about Lucy I was a little surprised. She showed me the article and began to read it to myself.

**Replacement**

**By Jason Jason: **

Hello everyone! This is sssssssooooooooo ccccccccooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllll! ( To many. Sorry!) Today We have Lucy Heartfilia. Former Heiress and former guild member. Today we have a specail request from Lucy to give a message to all the former guilds that she has been to. Lucy

**Lucy: **

Yes, I would like to say that the following guild, please go into Magnolia. Once you are there, arrive to Strawberry street and 89th street. There is a large river, follow it going north. Stop when you reach a summit. Once you arrive there please wait. meet there on July 15. Which is the day after the magazine is published for this month. Please arrive there at noon. I will arrive there early to set up everything. Please prepare your self. The guilds are:

**- Fairy Tail **

**- Sabertooth **

**- Blue Pegasus **

**- Mermaid Heel **

**- Quatro Cerberus **

**- Lamia Scale**

**Jason: ** May I come and watch to make a record of it?

**Lucy:** Of course!

**Jason:** Sooo cooollll! Our Readers would like to know why you want the guild to go to the summit?

**Lucy:** Oh. That's simple. Simply because I want them to see me die. I want to make them suffer what they've done to me. so please come and watch. Bring something to record it.

**Jason:** Ssoooooo cccccooolll! And sad. we'll get more of this story on July 15 so please come. Only guild members may come and of course Lucy and I will go. So cccooolll1!

**Article End**

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Lucy...wants...to...die...!? No, no, no, no. Lucy would never do that. She was always afraid of dying. She would never do such a thing.

"Oh come on Hibiki, don't tell me that your sad that Lucy wants to die. If she wishes to die, then let her. I don't care, she was just my REPLACEMENT." She said. Emphisizing the word REPLACEMENT.

Slowly realizing that I was crying and sobbing. I was also shaking like a leaf. Why? Why was I shaking so much.

"Hibiki, please stop, theres no point in worring, she's-" She was interupted.

"Jenny," Began a very angry Master Bob. "You will not speak of Lucy-san so fouly." Everyone was really scared, While others were still crying.

"But...but...Master Bob, We should just leave her be. She already made up her mind to die. Why bother trying to stop her?" She spat out loud, making everyone in the guild, gave a death glare. Everyone in the guild was very angry that she would leave Lucy to die like that. It wasn't right!

"Tomorow," I Yelled. "we will bring her back to Blue Pegasus NO MATTER WHAT!"

Everyone except Jenny cheered in agreement. I was happy that everyone was excited to have Lucy back even if it is by force. I look over my sholder over to the guild door. Feeling someone stare at me. I see a black figure. I walk towards it and it ran away. Making it seem as if it was scared.

"Who was that?" I thought. I just ignored it and continued to cheer with evryone else.

Lamia Scale Lyon's POV

I walk into the guild and think on what was going on. Because everyone was crying. Espeacially Sheria and Sherry. Everyone was just really really sad.

"Hey what's going on?" I ask Sherry, who was closer to me than anyone else.

"Two things happened, One Ren broke up with me...And two *sob* *sob* Lucy wants to die!" She said, Crying even harder than before.

"What are you talking about? Why would Lucy want to die?" I said comforting her a little by hugging her.

"Here look at the article..." She said. Still sobbing she gave me the article. I read it to myself.

Replacement

By Jason

**Jason: **

Hello everyone! This is sssssssooooooooo ccccccccooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllll! ( To many. Sorry!) Today We have Lucy Heartfilia. Former Heiress and former guild member. Today we have a specail request from Lucy to give a message to all the former guilds that she has been to. Lucy

**Lucy: **

Yes, I would like to say that the following guild, please go into Magnolia. Once you are there, arrive to Strawberry street and 89th street. There is a large river, follow it going north. Stop when you reach a summit. Once you arrive there please wait. meet there on July 15. Which is the day after the magazine is published for this month. Please arrive there at noon. I will arrive there early to set up everything. Please prepare your self. The guilds are:

**- Fairy Tail **

-** Sabertooth **

**- Blue Pegasus **

**- Mermaid Heel **

**- Quatro Cerberus **

**- Lamia Scale**

**Jason: **

May I come and watch to make a record of it?

**Lucy: **

Of course!

**Jason: **

Sooo cooollll! Our Readers would like to know why you want the guild to go to the summit?

**Lucy:**

Oh. That's simple. Simply because I want them to see me die. I want to make them suffer what they've done to me. so please come and watch. Bring something to record it.

**Jason:**

Ssoooooo cccccooolll! And sad. we'll get more of this story on July 15 so please come. Only guild members may come and of course Lucy and I will go. So cccooolll1!

**Article End**

No...no...no...no. Lucy would never do this. She would be to afraid to even do so. It's illogical. She would never do this sort of thing. I began to cry. Espeacally when I read that she wants to die. It's as if she wasn't even ashamed of doing this. As if it was all a big lie and made so that everyone would grab your attention.

"I KNOW!" Yelled Sherry. Crying even harder.

"Were going to bring her back no matter what. Even though we'll end up fighting with the other guilds, it doesn't matter. WE'LL GET HER BACK." I yelled. Everyone in the Guild was cheering happily. I turn my head a little, feeling someone staring at me. I see a black figure outside the door of the guild. I walk up to it a little and it ran away from me. Which was suprising. I wanted to go after it but, Oba Babasama told me to do something, so I wasn't able to see who it was. But I hope it's nothing bad. Until tomorow...we will get you back...Lucy...

**Meanwhile: With Lucy. Rogue's POV**

"Okay, that's a simple plan to follow. We'll do it." I said with a smile on my face that made Luce blush a little.

"Either way we would of excepted" Said Sting, with a grin on his face, "Cause we'll always be friends."

Luce was suprised that we'd agree, but then she smiled and giggled a little. I felt a little heat creep up my face.

"Thanks guys your the best!" She said with no hesitation. And with that she hugged both of us by the neck. I was a little suprised, but hugged her real tight. Sting did the same. We all let go. Soon, I will admit my love towards you.

"Any way you guys should all go tell everyone our plan. While I get prepared for tomorow, And Rogue...before you go, can I talk to you privately?" She said while she stood up. At the same time, we stood up and nodded. Sting picked up the exceeds from the ground and said...

"Bye Blondie, And Rogue, I'll tell everyone you could go home after you talk with Blondie here, Okay?" I nodded.

"Sting, your blond too" Says Luce. I smile. Sting turns around and starts walking towards our house. Sting whispers "Rogue, this is your chance."

"So, what did you need to tell-" I was cut off when Luce jumped on me and kissed me. I started to kiss back, closing my eyes. My hands started to wrap over her waist. She sowly slid her arms around my neck. I asked for an entrance and she accepted gladly. our tongues danced in dominance. After, what felt like forever, we separated unfortunetly for air. When we caught our breaths...

"Luce I love you...I have ever since I first met you. I always have. I was just to scared to confess. And when you left, it was just unfortunte. I didn't really know why you left. I thought you hated us. And I guess I was wrong. And Ever since you left. I was ALWAYS in love with you." I said kissing her again. This time I slowly walk near the tree. Pinning her there. I stop kissing her for a moment. "And Sting told me that you were in love with me."

"Rogue, I Love you, too. I always have. When I saw you at the GMG I just had a weird feeling over you. Ever since I saw you fight Natsu and Gajeel, I realized that I fell in love with you. And I will ALWAYS love you. And I don't want to be away from you...Ever..." She said Glowing in the moonlight. I leaned foward towards her face to kiss her but then...

"Guys I know you want to kiss and make out and stuff, but everyone here didn't believe me when I said that Blondie was here. And that she was giving us a plan for tomorow. So I brought them hear to prove it. But then I told them about your plan Rogue, and well they kept saying that it doesn't matter and to show where the Blondie is. So sorry and everyone hear wants to hear the plan from Blondie. And Later on you could whatever you want to eachother, I don't really want to know." He said with an expression that read help me. So I guess everyone in the guild didn't believe him. I was about to ask her if she would like to be my mate. But I guess that will wait. I can't believe that Sting, the master of Sabertooth couldn't even control his Guild. I sighed.

"I guess what we were doing will wait for later." I said with a disapointed aditude. I can't even make her my mate with these guys around. And hear I thought that I would get some privacy. I hear Luce giggle a little. I let her go and walk towards the crowed beside her. Everyone began to hug her sobbing like crazy. I was smiling. Sting was smirking at me.

"So how far did you get?" He asked with a grin instead of the smirk that he had earlier. I blushed a little. Thinking of moment we had earlier, before the Guild came.

"A make-out session, and then you guys had interupted. Just when I was going to ask her to be my mate. Thanks a lot." I said angrilly.

"Sorry about that, but I'm glad my little sister has almost mated with someone I trust." He says with a smile on his face. Both of us looked at the crowed surrounding Lu.

"Lu's your little sister?" I asked. I didn't know.

"Not by blood, but we treat eachother like family. And Lu is a good pet name for my little sister." He says smirking. I looked up at the stars. Today would be perfect. I looked at the crowed once again.

"Okay, okay guys, I got to explain the plan. Or you won't be able to see me ever again." She said smling at everyone.

"I'm happy that everyone is getting along with Lu." I say to Sting. Who was looking at the guild members sit down in a cemi circle around Lu. Lu looked really cute when she was teaching or giving orders. I started to imagine perverted stuff about Lucy in the bed. I was blushing the entire time. (Who knew Rogue was such a pervert.) I kept a smile on my face. I kept thinking of the perverted things until Sting caught my attention.

"I know you wanted to do that sort of stuff to my sister, but you have to hold it in. I know it's hard. I've had that sort of trouble with Yukino. But look I took the time to kind of take her away from the guild members. And you know...mate with her. But you know what you should do." Said Sting.

"What?"

"Get protection...I don't want my little sister getting pregnant yet."

"Fine, I'll complete the mating prosses tomorow, even though today would be perfect. I mean come on, look, full moon, stars are out. It would have been perfect." I said to Sting next to me.

"Hey you could go and jog to get the condum if you want to. It will go down if you jog the entire time."

"Alright, I'll be back real quick alright." With that I left. Jogging. Trying to calm down.

**Time skip...Rogue's POV After Rogue got back.**

"Hey! What happend to everyone?" I asked myself. I thought they were all still here. I only left for five minutes. And I was excited. "Guess I'll go home."

I walked home and see that there are lights on in my room. I think Lu and Sting are in there. Curious, I walked into the house. And no one was there. I only smelled Lu's sent, and Sting's sent. I guess they got home before I did. I walk into my room. Suprised to what I see. It was Lucy, she was laying on my bed without anything except a towl. Why was Lucy only wearing a towl, and laying on my bed. What was she doing. I get out of the room, to check where Sting is. But when I go to open the door. He isn't there, nor are the exceeds. Strange, I smelled his sent earlier. Wonder where he was. I went back to my room real quick so I could get my clothes to change, after my shower. After I got my clothes I saw Lu peacefully sleeping. She was so cute. And the way she looked I just wanted to kiss her EVERYWHERE. I just thought of something. How am I going to sleep. No Rogue, you will sleep with her...I MEAN NEXT to her! I sigh, turning of the light, heading towards the bathroom to change. After that I slowly lift Lu up bridal Style, trying to not undo the towl rapped around her. Which I failed, the towl fell off and she was naked completely. I mean, I loved what I saw but, what was I supposed to do.

Slowly, Lu woke up in my arms, I tried to put her down onto the bed, but then Lu leaned towards my face and kissed me. At first I was suprised, but soon started to kiss back. Slowly lowering her onto the bed and towering over her. "Lu"

"Rogue"

That night we lost ourselves to each other.

***TIME SKIP* After they did that Lucy's POV**

I Woke up to find myself naked and right next to Rogue. My face facing his well toned chest. I look down only to see that we were both naked. I try to get up to see what time it was, but was pulled back down, Feeling wieght on my waist, I see that it was Rogue's arm. I see that he's still asleep. Then I thought of the best thing to do so that he could let me go. OR get him aroused, which would mean my plan would fail.

I over towered Rogue, so that his face was in between my breast, his arms still on my waist, Then I lean into his ear. Of course while I was doing this I was blushing like crazy. I began to nibble on his ear and moan...

"Rogue..." I moaned "your so good...BIG"

I could feel Rogue waking up and, to my surprise he begins nuzzles into my breast, moaning and groaning, making me moan and groan. It felt so good. Then I remember the plan...

"Rogue lets do this later, I have to get ready for the plan." I moan into his ear. (If that's even possible) He moves away for a second.

"Okay, but just give me 10 minutes..." He says blushing. I nod. He slowly changes the position and he's on top of me. He began to nuzzle my neck and I beagan to moan. "Lu, could you please be my mate."

"Yes Rogue. Of course!" I said, Smiling. I would gladly be Rogue's mate. He starts to nuzzle my neck again. Then I feel him bite me. It began to sting but then the pain stopped when Rogue licked the place he bit. He then started to move his hands through my body. Making me moan a little. I really wanted to continue what we're doing But...

"Rogue, I really want to continue, but, we have to carry out our plan first okay? When we finish and we get home, after the plan we'll continue, okay. And it's 9 a.m. I need a shower. " I say staring into his red eyes. He smiles and gives me a short passonate kiss. He gets up and carries me bridal style into the bathroom. he sets me down into the tub. He then starts making out with me, while pinning me into the wall, and turning on the water.

Soon we lost to eachother once again.

**After the "SHOWER" Lucy's POV 30 minutes till 11 a.m.**

I giggle. remebering what Rogue did while we "SHOWERED". Of course I was still blushing. I got my clothing and changed real quick and and went into the kitchen, no one was there. Which I'm glad of. As soon as I entered the kitchen, I started to make breakfast for Rogue and me. Rogue was still in the room getting ready from his shower. I'm happy to have been chosen by Rogue to be his mate. I serve the eggs and bacan. I called to Rogue. "Rogue, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" He replied, walking into the kitchen. We ate breakfast and headed into the guild and walked hand-in-hand. No one was really surprised. Since everyone knew that Rogue was in love with me. And that I was in love with him. Of course Sting came Running towards us.

"So...Did you guys mate yet?" He said "Cause that's why I left you the house. If you didn't I did that for nothing!"

"Yes Sting, we mated..." I said blushing like crazy. "Anyway...I came hear to say good bye to everyone for now since we have to carry out the plan and stuff. So see you all later!" I turn to face Rogue." Bye Rogue." I gave him a peck on his lips and wave bye to everyone else. Today is going to be long.

**Later that day...Noon, Lucy's POV**

Everyone has finally arrived. And Sabertooth is in position. Everything was going to be okay. I hope...

I was facing the ocean sea that I was going to use. I turned around, seeing that there was only 4 Guilds. No surprise there.

"Why hello everyone, Long time no see..." I say. Smiling.

* * *

**And Cliff hanger! Yes I know I know I skipped that lemon, but only because I don't know how to describe it...so yeah... Anyway I'm kinda surprised to the readers. And my story. In my other story called 'A New Day' I have fewer viewers and stuff then this story. I mean I'm not offended or anything but it's sad to see that my other story isn't that interesting but hey, I'm a newb. Anyway, people who have NOT read my other story, if your want to read my other story you can if you want. I'm not forcing you or anything, it's just a suggesting it, that's all. Anyway, I'll update soon. so please wait! JANEE~~! R&R Please! Arigato!**


End file.
